Stairway to Heaven
Stairway to Heaven is the 14th chapter in Mafia II. It is one of the final missions leading up to the Per Aspera Ad Astra mission, and is one of the longest and most dramatic missions of the game. Background Despite avenging Henry's death at the hands of the Tongs, Joe and Vito are still $55,000 in debt to Bruno. Walkthrough Beginning You start off at Marty's apartment. On the way there, Joe explains their hit. A family from outside Empire Bay has ordered the hit on an informant that they've managed to locate in Empire Bay. The hit could be under witness protection. Eddie Scarpa has supplied them with a Smith Thunderbolt just for this occasion. When they arrive at the house they see an old man in his 50s watering the yard. This man turns out to be none other than Tommy Angelo. A short cutscene occurs, reenacting the ending of the first game as Vito and Joe execute him on his front lawn.. When this ends police will start to hunt you down and chase you though they are easy to escape, and even easier if you take a right, which leads to a repair shop. When you arrive back at Joe's apartment he leaves to collect his half of the $55,000. He also tells Vito to see Derek for an opportunity to make more money. The Docks Vito drives down to the docks triggering a cutscene with Derek and Steve loading their guns about to teach some striking workers a lesson. Vito agrees to help, and makes his way down to one of the warehouses where the strike is about to take place. It is here that Steve and one of the dockworkers reveal the truth about the death of Vito's father Antonio. Steve had apparently murdered Antonio on Derek's orders, drowning him to make it look like an accident from his drunken behavior. Angered by this revelation, Vito turns against Steve and Derek. Steve is close to the start of this gunfight on the docks. Some of the dockworkers will help you during this scene. However, you will be alone when you face off against Derek and his henchmen in the warehouse. Derek will throw molotov cocktails down on you from the second level. Try to dodge these and make your way up stairs to Derek's office where you can eliminate him and the rest of his goons in relative safety. Once Derek is no longer standing enter his office, Vito can find his 'retirement fund' of about $23,000. Take this which will get you closer to the $27,500 you need to pay off your half of your debt to Bruno. Awesome Hint An easy way to kill Derek if you're having trouble is to drive your car straight into the warehouse to the end under the catwalk, kill the two workers standing behind the pillar, angle the car so you're facing the gastank (so they cant shoot it), and get rid of the remaining workers that come down the stairs, then stand just out of the catwalk (If they're shooting at you you're to far out), and throw grenades at Derek by angling them at the ceiling over the catwalk, and rushing out to pick off any remaining shooters. The money is yours and your car will automatically reappear outside because the warehouse doors don't reopen. Finishing off the collection When you are finished at the docks you need to make some extra cash by either delivering cars to Mike Bruski or robbing stores. Gun stores usually carry about $400-600 each (along with free ammo) if the player manages to get rid of the cashier in time. The player can also rob Vangel's and can obtain a free coat on the way out. Once you've earned enough, head to Joe's to trigger the next cutscene. However, it appears Joe isn't at home... Find Joe You first need to head to Eddie Scarpa at the Maltese Falcon to ask on Joe's whereabouts. The cutscene shows Vito covering the truth about being involved with Henry's idea and death. Once you leave you head to Giuseppe's to see if Giuseppe has information. It turns out Joe was kidnapped by two Vinci men. Vito rushes to the Mona Lisa Cafe where he meets Vinci's underboss...who promptly knocks Vito out. Vito wakes up to find himself and a badly beaten Joe tied up at a construction site. Here, Frank Vinci interrogates them. After Frank leaves, they manage to break free and take out a guard, giving Vito a weapon. The two then fight their way through Vinci's henchmen down a half-constructed building. After heading down several flights of stairs, the two make it outside, but Joe needs to head to El Greco. After you bring him there, Joe gives Vito his half of the debt to bring to Bruno. Bruno As you leave El Greco for Bruno you hear about the shooting in the building involving the Vinci crew. A dramatic cutscene takes place when you arrive at Bruno's. Vito pays back the money, and Bruno decides it's enough. However as Vito leaves, Bruno informs him that Antonio had also borrowed money from him before he died, incurring the debt that he helped his sister pay back years ago. Bruno offers a handshake as thanks for repayment, but Vito ignores this and angrily walks out. Result You will earn a number of achievements/trophies during this mission, particularly after completing certain sections. *'The Mafia Never Forgets' - after completing Eddie's hit. *'Out for Justice' - after completing the gunfight at the docks. *'Men at Work' - for completing the chapter. Trivia * The name of this mission is a reference to the Led Zeppelin song "Stairway to Heaven", in addition to alluding to the torture atop Vinci's unfinished skyscraper. * You will not be able to deliver cars to Derek during or after this chapter. If you want to earn the Exporter achievement/trophy you will have to replay a previous chapter to do so. * There are continuity errors concerning Tommy’s death at the end of Mafia and in Stairway to Heaven. ** In Mafia II, the player has control over what outfit Vito wears, while the ending of Mafia states that he wears a white hat, blue jacket, yellow shirt, and a blue tie. ** In Mafia II, Joe wears his red floral shirt, black leather jacket and kills Tommy with a Pump-Action Shotgun, while the ending of Mafia states that he wears a brown hat, yellow suit jacket, white shirt, a red tie, and kills Tommy with a Lupara. ** Tommy's home also receives a minor facelift, including better detailing on the house, as well as additional landscaping. * It is unknown how Joe managed to obtain his half of Bruno's money. * It is entirely possible for players to complete the chapter without performing Derek's job by possessing more than $22,500 earned between Chapter 12 and Chapter 14, which allows the player to skip straight to looking for Joe at his apartment after their first job of the day, but also prevents players from earning the "Out for Justice" achievement. As a result of a bug, the mission marker to Derek's office remains in the following chapter, even when it is no longer possible to do the job (interactions with Derek at his office will yield nothing); the the export crane is also disabled in that chapter. Thus, by avoiding Derek's job in Chapter 14, both Derek and Steve may remain alive up until the end of the storyline, and Vito is assumed to remain unaware of the circumstances behind his father's death. * When looking for Joe after collecting enough money for Bruno's loan, players can avoid the trip to the Maltese Falcon by going straight to Guiseppe's, even when the latter is neither mentioned nor marked on the map initially. * A bug exists where players where not allowed in to the Mona Lisa Cafe after checking with Giuseppe on Joe's whereabouts. It is stated on the 2K website that going through the chapter again without robbing any stores, including when you are collecting money for Bruno, will the fix the bug. External Link Video Walkthrough Spanish Video Walkthrough Part 1 Video Walkthrough Part 2 Video Walkthrough Part 3 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs